In a Prefecture Far, Far Away (From Tokyo)
by MapacheLuna
Summary: "Good morning, Tetsu-chan ! What are you doing right now?" Tetsurou knew better than to ignore Tooru's texts, and that's how he managed to find himself plopped on a couch, two hours from home at eleven in the morning, waiting to begin a 13.4 hour Star Wars marathon with his ridiculous boyfriend.


This was a Tumblr prompt that was only supposed to be a cute little drabble about cuddling. Instead I worked on this during my commute, during my job, and well into the night, so I didn't get to edit this, so I hope I didn't mess up too badly along the way.

The prompt was "movie marathon," and I chose Star Wars because I am a geek, and Oikawa is a geek. That being said, it's been a while since I watched the movies, please nobody kill me if I got anything wrong.

 **Disclaimer:** They would have met already.

* * *

 _ **Good morning Tetsu-chan~! What are your doing right now?**_

Tetsurou glanced between his phone and his toothbrush groggily before shoving the toothbrush into his mouth with a sigh and picking up his phone. If he didn't answer Tooru quickly enough, he'd just start blowing up his phone until he did.

No, he wasn't whipped, he just knew his boyfriend and he valued his early morning peace of mind, Yamamoto and Inuoka could just shut the fuck up.

 _Brushing my teeth_

 _ **Oh that's good! Hygiene is important~!**_

 _ **Now if only you could control your hair...**_

 _I'm going to stop answering you_

Tetsurou rolled his eyes as his phone predictably started vibrating non-stop as he finished his morning routine, and if he petulantly didn't brush his hair, well, no one would be able to tell anyway.

He only bothered with his phone again after he had gotten dressed and was well on his way through his first cup of coffee.

 _ **Mean, Tetsu-chan!**_

 _ **Tetsu-chan?**_

 _ **Are you really ignoring me?!**_

 _ **Don't ignore me!**_

 _ **TETSU-CHAN**_

 _ **TETSU-CHAN**_

 _ **TETSU-CHAN**_

 _ **TETSU-CHAN**_

There were six more messages with just "Tetsu-chan" before the chain broke.

 _ **I can't believe you're ignoring me!**_

 _ **And I was going to invite you over too!**_

That last one had been six minutes ago. Tetsurou sighed, a little guilt niggling his stomach.

 _I thought you were spending today with your nephew_

 _ **My sister and her family went to Sendai for the day.**_

Tetsurou winced. No exclamation marks or emoticons; Tooru was upset.

 _I was getting ready, sorry babe. Did you want me to bring anything?_

 _ **I don't know if I want to see you now, meanie. (ò_óˇ)**_

Tetsurou let out a sigh of relief. Emoticons, he couldn't be that mad after all.

 _I'm buying the train ticket now, see you in two hours_

His phone buzzed one more time before he left the house, and he snorted at the predictable answer.

 _ **Bring sour gummies, the ones shaped like aliens! We're watching Star Wars~**_

He could practically hear the whip snapping.

* * *

Tetsurou didn't even feel a flicker of surprise when his boyfriend answered the door wearing a t-shirt with a rabid looking Ewok on it, declaring him "CUTE BUT DANGEROUS," and a pair of the tiniest shorts Tetsurou had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. All he felt was the simultaneous urge to point and mock, and to throw Tooru down on the nearest flat surface to ravish him. So, par for course in this relationship.

"Hey, babe," He finally greeted. "You get all dressed up just for me?"

Tooru smirked and pulled him into the house, pecking him lightly on the lips. "Of course not. This is for Han Solo and Anakin Skywalker."

Wait a minute. Tetsurou leaned back and quirked an eyebrow down at his grinning boyfriend. "Hold on. Anak-,"

Tooru yanked him down by the collar and straight into a deeper kiss, just the way Tetsurou liked it too; hot, wet, and open-mouthed. He completely forgot what they were talking about as he dedicated himself to chasing down those hot little whines that Tooru always tried to swallow back instead, a much more valuable use of his time, surely.

Tooru pulled back with a damp pop, face beautifully flushed, lips swollen and plump, and yeah, it had been awhile since they'd seen each other, his dick helpfully reminded him with a twitch.

Tooru chuckled suddenly, casting a glance over his shoulder. "Somebody is excited to see me, huh, Tetsu-chan?" He teased, and only then did Tetsurou realize that his hands had automatically made themselves at home on Tooru's ass.

Tetsurou shrugged, using his grip to pull him closer with an easy smirk. "Of course I am. I haven't seen you in weeks," He buried his head in Tooru's neck, basking in the overly saccharine scent of the bubblegum bubble bath that his boyfriend insisted on still using. "I missed you."

"Aww," Tooru cooed, grabbing his wrists and slowly pulling his hands down until they touched the soft, warm skin of his thighs. "I missed you too, Tetsu-chan~"

"Yeah?" Tetsurou leaned in again, fingers digging into muscle briefly before creeping upwards. "How much?"

"A whole lot," And suddenly he was very cold and missing the plastic bag that had been hanging from his wrist. "It's why I invited you over too watch the Star Wars marathon with me!" Tooru stood just out of armsreach, poking around the pilfered bag. "Are these my gummies?"

"Yeah, and some caramel popcorn," He answered absently, watching Tooru with furrowed brows. "And when you say marathon..."

"Prequels and originals~!" The other boy confirmed with a nod.

"Tooru, that's like twelve hours-,"

"Thirteen point four," Tooru corrected him haughtily, finger stuck up in the air.

"Thirteen point four hours," Tetsurou rolled his eyes. "It's," He looked at his phone, "Eleven o'clock right now. That means your marathon'll be ending past midnight. Tooru, I have to take a two hour train ride home."

"You can leave after the prequels," Tooru shrugged, ripping open one of the gummy bags. "Iwa-chan is coming over later to watch the original trilogy." He turned neatly on his heel. "He doesn't like the prequels, which I guess I can understand, but you can't have a Star Wars _marathon_ without all the movies, you know?"

Tetsurou just watched his ridiculous boyfriend sashay, actually sashay, down the hall, all the while wondering if Iwaizumi had built an immunity to Tooru and his antics through sheer exposure, or practice. Regardless, he concluded as he watched Tooru skip into the living room, Iwaizumi was a strong man, and Tetsurou was weak, so horribly weak, especially to Tooru when he was rambling so passionately about something. But his weakness also meant that he knew what Tooru looked like naked and screaming his name underneath him, so he couldn't bring himself to feel too bad about it.

Besides, he definitely wasn't the only person around who was weak to big brown eyes. Hell, half of Karasuno fit the bill. Whoever said that Sugawara was an angel was a filthy liar who had never seen him corral his team into washing a dining hall's worth of dishes with just a smile and a bat of his eyelashes.

"Tetsu-chan! Come on! The movie's starting!"

His heart briefly went out to Sawamura. Dangerous, these brown-eyed beauties. Completely dangerous.

* * *

They managed to make it through _The Phantom Menace_ without much fanfare, to Tetsurou's surprise. Tooru was a movie talker, one of those people who treated watching a movie like an impromptu game of Jeopardy, blurting out tidbits of extra information gathered from his personal geek-fests like money was on the line every other scene. So the fact that he made through the entire movie without hearing about the history of podracing, or a long in-depth analysis of the pros and cons of Jar Jar Binks as a character was enough to make him highly suspicious.

"Are you okay?" Tetsurou finally asked during _The Clone Wars_ , carefully watching Tooru out of the corner of his eye. The setter was settled comfortably next to him, long legs curled and tucked to the side as he absently munched on his second bag of alien gummies. He _looked_ fine, he was just quiet.

"Hm?" He didn't even look away from where Anakin was receiving his orders to escort Padmé back to Naboo. "I'm fine, why?" He spared him a questioning glance before going back to the movie.

Tetsurou shrugged, even though the other wasn't watching him. "Dunno, you just seem, quiet?"

Tooru smiled. "I just really like these movies, Tetsu-chan. Now, shh!" He pointed at the screen. "It's going to get good."

Tetsurou didn't buy it for a second, but if he knew anything about Tooru, it was that he wouldn't be able to keep whatever was eating at him under wraps for too long. So he just settled back into the couch to watch the movie and wait him out.

It turned out that he didn't have to wait long for Tooru to start giving himself away after all. As the movie crept along, and with it, the development of Anakin and Padmé's relationship, Tooru kept inching closer and closer. By their first kiss, he was curled into his side, head resting on his shoulder and hand wrapped around his arm. By the love confession on Geonosis, Tooru was practically in his lap, which, while cute for short term cuddling and making out, wasn't really comfortable when he had to sit through a two hour plus movie with his muscular, six foot tall boyfriend cutting off the circulation in his legs.

Tetsurou managed to hold in the pained grunts until the end of the movie, but with Padmé and Anakin wedding, Tooru started shifting closer and the pain shooting up his leg was just too much.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom," He couldn't help but smile at Tooru's puffed out cheeks, even as his legs died a slow and painful death, "Just pop the next one in, and stop pouting." He pulled at Tooru's puffy lower lip, yanking his hand back before he could get bitten. "Brat."

"Jerk." He got a small kiss for his troubles though, so he assumed he was in the clear. He tried not to noticeably limp as he got up, but Tooru must have noticed anyway, because when he got back, he was pushed onto his back on the couch with Tooru sprawled over him, legs left suspiciously free of any wayward appendages. It was hard not to fall in love all over again when Tooru did considerate things like that, so Tetsurou just let himself bask in the feeling, tugging him higher up his chest so he could nose at his hair.

"There," Tooru had that annoyingly sweet, smug look on his face as he hit the play button. "Now, don't fidget so much, it's distracting."

He took it back, his boyfriend was the devil.

However, when _Revenge of the Sith_ began to really start getting into the good parts of Anakin's never-ending cycle of angst and bad decisions, Tooru finally spoke up.

"Tetsu-chan."

"Mm?" Tetsurou mumbled back, eyes lazily following Anakin fucking up, once again, at talking with Padmé.

"Would you do the same thing?"

That got Tetsurou's attention. "Do what?" He glanced down at the ruffled, -yet still perfect- crown of brown hair resting on his clavicle.

"You know," Tooru gestured at the screen. "All of that. For me. If you thought I was going to die."

"What, you mean let myself be seduced by an evil old guy and not listen to you?" Tetsurou rolled his eyes.

"Well, when you put it like that, it sounds stupid," He could _hear_ Tooru pouting.

"Anakin's kinda stupid, Tooru."

Tooru didn't say anything after that, so Tetsurou thought it safe to relax and start focusing on the angst-fest again.

"No, but seriously," He could have groaned, "What would you do?"

"If I started having dreams about you dying after giving birth to my kids? First things first: I'd text everyone, Tweet it, blog it, and make it my Facebook status that I managed to get you pregnant; that's major bragging points right there," He chuckled when Tooru slapped him on the chest. "But then I'd probably talk to you about it, ask you what you wanted, tell you what I was dreaming."

"He did that," Tooru pointed out.

"Nah," Tetsurou shook his head. "He told her, but he didn't _listen_ to her. For all I know, you could be planning an abortion."

"It doesn't have to be kids, Tetsu-chan," Tooru huffed. "What if you were just having freaky dreams about me dying?"

"I'd still talk to you about it," Tetsurou told him. "And I'd probably talk to other people too, not just the creeper trying to get me to join his boyband. Like Kenma, or Yaku; they'd probably be able to give me better ideas of where to go from there, instead of doing," He nodded at the television. "That."

"So you _wouldn't_ sell your soul to the devil for me?"

"Would you want me to?" Tetsurou curiosity turned to slight alarm when Tooru hummed and actually thought about it. "Seriously?"

"I'm thinking!" Tooru snapped before curling further onto his chest. "But no, I don't think I'd want you to do that."

"You sound so sure," Tetsurou snorted. "But seriously, I would do everything I could to actually listen to you, and do what would make you happy, no matter what you choose."

"And if I chose to die?" Tooru asked lightly. "If I chose to die instead of letting you do anything, would you listen to me?"

"I wouldn't want to," Tetsurou admitted, feeling something in his chest seize at the idea of Tooru pale-faced and dull-eyed. "But if that's what you wanted, I wouldn't want to push you away over it. I'd rather have you for as long as I could have you. Besides," He glanced at the movie to see the newly christened Darth Vader continuing Anakin Skywalker's legacy of Stupid Decisions. "If he'd done that, he would have still had her."

"But what if I _did_ die anyway?" Tooru insisted, face still resolutely tucked under his chin and out of his line of sight. "What would you do then?"

He had to think that one over for a beat, letting the idea of Tooru being gone forever wash over him and color his thoughts and emotions with a blanket of grief. It made his grip on Tooru's back tighten just a little, made him concentrate on the warm breathe he could feel on his neck, the foreign heartbeat he could feel against the side of his ribcage.

"Well, for one, I would sell the story of you giving birth to the major news outlets and become a millionaire," He deserved the pinch to the side, so he accepted it with grace. "And then I'd use the money to make sure our kids have a college fund, a nice house with a backyard, probably make Sawamura and Sugawara the godparents. Then I'd try to spend as much time as I could with them, so I could tell you all about them."

"Tell me-?" Tooru finally lifted his head, propping his chin on his folded wrists over Tetsurou's chest with a frown. "I'll be dead, Tetsu-chan."

"Yeah, but I'd probably be seeing you soon anyway." He tilted his head at the screen. "She dies from a broken heart, doesn't she?" He watched, eyebrows raised, as a pink flush work its way up Tooru's cheeks and his eyes get bigger and shinier. "What's wro-," He didn't get to finish because he suddenly had six feet of boyfriend all over him again, soft lips attacking his face.

"Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu," Tooru was murmuring in between kisses to his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his chin, and finally, his mouth.

Tetsurou was still confused, but he could feel Tooru shaking against him, and he had priorities after all. He smoothed a hand down the shorter boy's back in slow, but firm strokes, using his other hand to guide Tooru's head, tilting it to the side so the angle of their lips meeting was just right, and then he just lost himself in the taste of his boyfriend's mouth. He tasted a lot like the overly artificial fruity flavor of his candy, but he had long since learned that Tooru could make anything appealing to him after a while, so he just continued to lick deep into his mouth, only pulling back to press sucking kisses on first his bottom lip, then the top, before diving right back in again.

It was a little like earlier, but without the sharp edge of lust driving his thoughts. Right now, he just wanted to have Tooru close, as close as could get him and keep him there for as long as he could. To keep hearing him make those soft, wounded noises, to keep feeling every inch of his hard torso against his own, to keep feeling his fine, strong fingers clenching in his shirt. He just wanted _him_ , simple as that.

They slowed down after a while, an unspoken agreement between the two of them that they didn't want to go any further than just kissing lending itself to the transition from deep, passionate kisses to a softer, lingering press of lips to lips, before they were finally just resting against each other, breathing against each other's swollen mouths.

Tetsurou pushed Tooru's bangs behind his ear, tracing the closed lid of an eye with a finger, his thumb brushing a red cheekbone. "You alright, babe?"

"Yeah," That smile should be illegal for what it did to his heart. "That was just the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, Tetsu."

"Really?" Tetsurou felt his mouth quirk up at the corners. "I tell you I love you all the time, how was that any different?"

"It just was," Tooru insisted, leaning forward to brush a tingling kiss to his raw lips. "It made it sound like you want to be with me forever, Tetsu."

"Not so far from the truth," Tetsurou murmured, watching Tooru's half-lidded eyes gleam happily and the red spread ever so slightly towards his nose. Always so pretty, no matter what he was doing.

"I want to be with you forever, too." Tooru whispered against his lips with another of those illegal smiles, and Tetsurou just had to lean up to taste it for himself.

"Oi, pardon the intru-, oh my God, every time, every single damn time!"

They pulled away from each other just far enough to be able to see Iwaizumi standing at the entrance to the room, hand clapped against his eyes.

"Oh, hey Iwa-chan!" Tooru chirped brightly. "You're early."

"Sup, bro," Tetsurou offered with a lazy wave when he finally looked back at them.

"Actually, I'm late; you told me to get here at five-thirty, it's six," Iwaizumi muttered dryly, nodding at Tetsurou in greeting. "A little warning next time your boyfriend is in town would be nice, though. I don't want to know what I could've walked in on."

"We weren't doing anything!" Tooru insisted. "We were just kissing!"

Iwaizumi looked unconvinced. "So where are your pants?"

"What are you talking about, Iwa-chan? I'm wearing shorts!"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Shittykawa, those are barely boxers!"

"They're shorts!"

"They're indecent!"

"I like them," Tetsurou offered with a raised hand. Iwaizumi just cast a hard, assessing stare at him still sprawled across the couch before sighing irritably.

"Of course you do," He muttered under his breath, turning around. "I'm going to make some popcorn, I know Oikawa only has that weird sugary stuff laying around."

"Tetsu-chan brought it, not me!" Tooru insisted.

"Yeah, because _you_ like it so much," Iwaizumi called over his shoulder. "Get decent while I'm gone."

They sat up to the fading echo of Iwaizumi's footsteps, stretching and fixing rumbled clothing. Tetsurou couldn't help but reach out to trace the words on Tooru's shirt when he was done. "'Cute and dangerous' describes you perfectly, you know?" He chuckled.

"I know," Tooru smiled happily. "It's why I bought it." He slid closer to Tetsurou again, settling himself against him in a sprawl that was half against his shoulder, and half across his lap. "I don't want you to go, Tetsu-chan."

He had almost completely forgotten that he had to go back to Tokyo. "Shit," He sighed, tucking an arm around Tooru's waist to pull him closer still, settling a palm on one of the bare thighs on his lap. "I don't think I want to go either."

"Stay the night," Tooru pleaded, big, brown eyes at full-force, the dirty cheat.

"I don't have any spare clothes with me."

"I have a couple of your shirts, and those pants should be fine for tomorrow," Tooru countered immediately.

"And what am I going to sleep in then?"

Tooru lifted and dropped a shoulder carelessly. "You can borrow something from me, or even better, just sleep in your underwear."

"Your family is definitely going to be here in the morning when I get up."

"My mom and sister don't mind you walking around in your underwear," Tooru reminded me. "They keep asking me to hide your clothes when you visit, you know. They said shoulders like yours deserve to be shared with the world."

"That's nice to know," Tetsurou filed that interesting bit of information for later. "But your dad and your brother-in-law like to pout just like you when I do, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint the ladies in your family there."

"Shame, it's a nice view for me too," Tooru sighed before brightening again. "So you'll stay?"

"And where am I going to sleep then? Your sister's family is bunking in the guest room, right?"

Tooru looked at him like he was stupid. "You're sleeping with me, Tetsu."

Tetsurou chuckled at his indignant expression, leaning over to nip him on the jaw. "I know, babe, I was just teasing. Alright, I'll stay." He dropped a kiss onto the curve of his shoulder. "Let me just call my mom-,"

"Oh my God, again?"

"Iwa-chan, you're such a cockblocker!"

"WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE, TRASHYKAWA?"

* * *

All things considered, they finished the last three movies without much fuss, and Tooru's movie chatter even made a reappearance at the end of _The Empire Strikes Back_ , when he started going on about the inconsistencies between the original trilogy and the prequel trilogy, only to be shut up when Iwaizumi tossed a throw pillow at his head with an alarming amount of speed and force.

They did stay curled up together through the rest of the night, Tooru's legs tossed over his lap and his head on his shoulder, although they did limit the kisses they stole to moments when Iwaizumi looked too engrossed in the screen to pay them any attention.

And even later than night, with a pleasantly warm and cuddly Tooru tucked against his bare chest -he was sleeping in his underwear after all, Tooru could never say he didn't do anything charitable- Tetsurou couldn't help but think that he really wouldn't mind doing this regularly, and couldn't help but also regret that he'd have to leave his boyfriend again tomorrow.

 _On the bright side,_ a voice in the back of his head suddenly piped up, _At least you aren't being frozen in a block of carbon for a year._

As if on cue, Tooru whispered, "Hey, Tetsu?"

"Yeah, Tooru?"

"I love you."

Tetsurou chuckled and pressed a kiss onto his forehead. "I know."


End file.
